


Brevity

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chess, Cunnilingus, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gives the Doctor a prize after he beats her in chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brevity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doctor/River, spanking](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122280) by anonymous (merryghoul). 



> Fic Promptly prompt: [any, any, an innocent board game turns naughty](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/282869.html?thread=10505461#cmt10505461)
> 
> Season of Kink prompt: spanking

The Doctor flailed his hands in the air as he captured River's white king on a chessboard. "Checkmate! I win again, River. Are you even trying to play?"

"I'm trying, love, but I guess I'm not nearly as clever as you when it comes to chess. I surrender. It's time for you to claim your prize." River stood up and stood in front of the Doctor.

The Doctor looked River up and down. "That's nice, River. Now, where's my real prize? Fish custard? Jammie Dodgers? Ooh, I hope it's Jammie Dodgers."

"It's me."

"It's you? But you're not a prize."

River turned around.

"Why am I looking at your bum?"

She shook her bum. "Don't you like my arse, Doctor?"

"I, uh...yes."

"There's no excuse for me losing all those games I've lost. If I were you, I'd give myself a spanking."

"You haven't done anything wrong. There's no need for you to be punished."

River bent over the table the chess set was on, knocking the pieces to the ground. "Oops. Now you'll _really_ have to spank me now."

The Doctor stood up. "Oi, that's enough. Take your pants off."

River did as she was told.

The Doctor blinked. "You're not wearing knickers."

"I didn't think I needed them today."

The Doctor walked over to River and her naked arse. He raised his right hand. "I'm punishing you because you did a silly thing that you're insisting is a bad thing and you want to be punished."

"That's right. But I should coach you in the art of roleplay. You're really bad at it."

The Doctor raised his hand. "This is going to hurt you more than it does me. No, no, that's not how it goes."  
The Doctor swatted River's arse. She wiggled over the chessboard, waiting for the Doctor's anticipated next blow.

"Ouch." River panted and grinned.

"Stay still."

"I can't. It hurts."

The Doctor grabbed River's waist with his left arm. "Maybe this will work." He swatted River's arse again. River yelped. She still moved around in the Doctor's arm, trying to evade his next swat. But the Doctor was able to connect. 

River groaned.

"Stay still!"

"You try dealing with the stinging I'm feeling right now."

The Doctor kept spanking River until her arse was red. River moaned and yelped. A red flush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm done," the Doctor said as he moved his arm from under River. 

River turned around.

"But River, you're wet. That is not a pun."

"I couldn't help it, Doctor." She was panting.

"What do I do?"

"I would find a way to clean up my mess." She grinned.

The Doctor pulled out a handkerchief from his right pocket. 

River laughed. "No, love, not with that." She pointed to his mouth. "You did want something to eat, right?"

"Oh."

The Doctor fell to his knees. He brought River's cunt to his face. River let out an "oof" when he grabbed her sore buttocks, but she was too aroused to feel any pain at that moment. He licked inside of River's slit, lapping up and audibly enjoying how River tasted.

River grabbed the Doctor's hair. She panted again. She pulled the Doctor's face closer to her cunt.

The Doctor licked around River's clit. As he was licking the top ridge of River's clit, River began to squirm. The Doctor removed his face from River's cunt and looked up at her.

River stopped panting. She looked down at the Doctor. "Why are you stopping?"

"You keep squirming."

"Finish the job." She thrust the Doctor's face into her crotch.

"Oh, alright."

The Doctor licked around River's clit at a moderate pace. But it was enough to frustrate River. She stared at a wall as she was about to come. She gripped the Doctor's hair. The blush on her cheeks grew redder. River's breathing sped up. She closed and rolled her eyes. Then she let out a scream. She pressed the Doctor's face into her cunt. Her legs shook. The Doctor held them so she wouldn't fall over.

After she came, she pulled the Doctor's face away from her cunt. She grinned. "Well, I hope you're up for another round of chess soon."

"Is it going to end like the last round?"

"Probably."

"Let's put the pieces back on the board."


End file.
